


I Wrote My Feelings Out

by reeby10



Series: Fan Poetry [15]
Category: To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before (2018)
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, POV Lara Jean Song-Covey, Poetry, Triolet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: To all the boys I’ve loved before,I wrote my feelings out.
Relationships: Peter Kavinsky/Lara Jean Song-Covey
Series: Fan Poetry [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687189
Kudos: 3





	I Wrote My Feelings Out

**Author's Note:**

> National Poetry Month day 12! I saw this movie a couple of weeks ago and immediately had to write some poetry lol

To all the boys I’ve loved before,  
I wrote my feelings out.  
The other letters numbered four,  
To all the boys I’ve loved before —  
I’ll tell you now I love _you_ more.  
For now there can be no doubt:  
To all the boys I’ve loved before,  
I wrote my feelings out.


End file.
